Bellylegs
Bellylegs is a race in Spore. The race consists of only one known living body, and no other bodies are known to have ever existed. Despite being only one body, the body contains multiple creatures which are both linked together and separate, and therefore Bellylegs could be referred to as a conglomerate. All of the creatures originated on the body, and quite a few are still living. Many of the creatures on this body are actually able to separate from the original body and survive on their own, sometimes even detaching completely, forever. The Bellylegs body is the largest known creature in Spore. It is astronomically massive and therefore consists of likely many trillions of other creatures living inside of it, with more and more creatures being present as one travels down the body, especially in the feet. It has existed for a very long time and has changed a lot. It is extremely dangerous, with large maws, powerful legs, a massive tail, and wields gigantic deadly feet as its most dangerous weapon. Different parts of the creature can operate while other parts sleep, or even die. Bellylegs is continuously growing and most likely started off as a lot smaller than it now is, but it still has always been large in size. Physical Description: Bellylegs consists of many parts with different levels of importances. Feet The feet of Bellylegs are by far the most dangerous and powerful part. It may not look so, but each foot is many times larger than the rest of the body of Bellylegs. The feet can crush anything underneath them, and has stepped on so many things that trillions of creatures live on the underside and inside of them. The feet are also independent, maybe even more so than the tail. They can both detach, and using their long toes, they can crawl and jump like a spider at very fast speeds. They can also crush the strongest of things between their toes. A very dangerous part of the feet are the long, sharp toe-nails that can kill and destroy anything. You do not want to get in front of these. Like the tail, the feet operate while the rest of the body sleeps, and can easily protect the body. The feet may one day even detach from the body, but it is unlikely that the right one will for an important reason. Eyes can be visible on the top of the feet, and there are massive mouths located on the underside. The left foot has a name, Blazefoot, and she very likely to one day detach completely as she seems to always be detached anyways. However, the right foot, Beast, is the most important part of Bellylegs. It can control the rest of Bellylegs, and is the “boss”, being the most powerful creature part of the conglomerate. It is the centerpiece of the conglomerate, even with all of the independent parts, and its strength it unrivaled. The feet also cannot be harmed, so if the rest of Bellylegs somehow got destroyed, the feet would live on. Legs'''The legs of Bellylegs are several times larger and longer than the upper body, and are packed full of muscle just like its tail. Despite its connection to other parts of the body, the legs are also very independent and can function while the rest of the body sleeps. One thing is for sure, and that is that the legs of Bellylegs are strong. They can tear holes in time with a single kick, and combined with deadly claws at the feet, make a deadly weapon. The thighs can crush the strongest of beasts. Bellymouths defends itself with its lower body, so the legs are vital. They are even speculated at being able to detach, and nothing has ever been able to harm them. Heads exist all along the legs, but there is one notable one near the knee. This head observes the surrounding and occasionally opens its mouth to feed itself. Observing from far away, Bellylegs must look like a mass of legs, a tail, and feet, but that is exactly what it is. '''Tail The tail of Bellylegs is extremely strong and is packed full of muscle. One swipe can destroy an entire universe. The tail is largely independent of the body, and is even able to detach and fly with its strong wings. It is so powerful, that when it flies, it can carry the entire body of Bellylegs with it. The tail is both long and wide, and is several times longer and larger than the rest of Bellylegs, excluding the feet. The tail’s head's name is Spitecreep. He is a single head that exists at the end of the tail, and this head can chomp on anything with its strong jaws. It has one glowing yellow reptilian eye. Another head, often ignored by many, is located on the underside of the tail. Although being able to swallow things, this head mostly stays still and observes Bellylegs‘s surroundings. Other heads also exist on the tail. When the rest of Bellylegs is sleeping, the tail still operates, and can fend off the strongest of enemies by itself. Some suspect that the tail may detach one day and never come back to the main body since it is so independent, and it is often angry with the rest of the body. Upper Body The upper body of Bellylegs is the smallest and least important of the creature, but it is still very powerful. Its head is female and she is the face of Bellylegs, and has a known name which is Auraface. She is located at the very top of the creature She has large perceptive eyes, small arms, and a huge maw surrounded by red lips. Out of her mouth, long pincers protrude which have caught many by surprise and brought them to their doom. A long tongue is also a secret weapon, and has a mind of its own. Inside her mouth exists another head that can catch an enemy by surprise, and this head may one day overpower Auraface and become the new head. In the past, Auraface swallowed many billions of creatures, often doing it unknowingly as she is so massive. This includes whole planets, galaxies, and universes. It is unknown to outsiders what exists inside the mouth, if there even is an existence inside of it, but most speculate that it leads to a whole other universe located inside the belly of Bellylegs. As the head, Auraface is in control of most of the torso, but she is not the most powerful creature that is part of Bellylegs, that would be Beast. A smaller head exists above Auraface, but he is one of the least powerful parts of Bellylegs despite being one of the older parts. This minor head is named Cavernscream, and has sharp teeth, deep blue eyes, and a large mouth. His mouth has also consumed many things, but is falling out of use and will one day die, if its is not already dead. History: The history of Bellylegs is much a mystery, and is legendary. Legend says that there was a human named Bijan, born with long legs, a tail, and large feet which developed minds of their own. Out of his belly, other heads grew, which were larger, and his tail learned to detach. His small highest head was not in control of his body, which was Bellylegs. Bellylegs was a monster, killing and swallowing whole many people. One day the right foot, Beast, crushed the small head (which became almost minuscule as the body grew) of Bijan in his sleep (Some say Bijan’s skull is visible to this day, but most argue that it was either destroyed when it was crushed or eventually fell off after decay. It was also likely eaten by Beast). This did not have any effect on Bellylegs as it had control of the body already, so it is unknown why this happened. Here is seen the central importance Beast has to this day in Bellylegs. After this event, Cavernscream became the highest head, but its impotence on the torso was eventually overtaken by Auraface, and all were subject to Beat. Bellylegs was much larger than the average human body. Bellylegs was said to have swallowed every living being on the planet, most of them by stepping on them with its right foot which swallowed them with its mouth. Most of the creatures Beast swallowed were swallowed by it unknowingly, as they were not noticed by it since they were small and insignificant to it. One day, legend says that Bellylegs swallowed its entire planet, called Earth, and thus began its devastating rampage that continues to this day. Bellylegs grew a little each thing it consumed, and as it grew it became more and more dangerous. Whole worlds and universes were swallowed up, and therefore many now exist inside of Bellylegs. As Bellylegs keeps this up, more and more creatures grow on it. Some are either killed and eaten by other parts of the conglomerate, and some detach completely and form their own new conglomerates. Some remain dead corpses that are a part of Bellylegs and rot while the rest of the body functions, such as what is happening to Cavernscream. These creatures are mostly created on its lower body. Bubbles can be seen along Bellylegs hips and thighs, and this is because new creatures are being formed here. This also happens on the feet. Another reason why parts may detach is because different parts of the body may fight with one another. In the past, the tail wrapped around the torso, killing many faces and almost the entire torso. The tail, which its increased size, could easily kill the torso now. The feet, which are over a million times larger than the torso, can very easily crush it. One day the entire universe will be located inside Bellylegs, and by that time it is speculated that all parts of Bellylegs could be dead, therefore making it effectively a corpse. However, even with the main body dead other detached parts will likely still live on, making Bellylegs somewhat immortal. The feet will definitely live on forever as they cannot be harmed. After the main body dies, one of the feet will continue devouring things and growing in size forever.